The present invention relates to compositions and stabilizers for polymeric resin compositions, and more particularly relates to stabilized resin compositions and stabilizer concentrates for resin compositions. The need for stabilization of polymeric compositions is known, and the use of compounds such as hydroxyl amines, amine oxides, lactones, hindered phenolics, and phosphites is also generally known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,053 discloses stabilization of polyolefins with a benzotriazole and a phosphite, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,866, discloses stabilization of polyolefin with the phosphite. As a further example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,572 discloses stabilization of polyolefins with a phosphites, hindered phenols and thioesters. Benzimidazole based compounds have been synthesised and are known for their anthelmentic activity. The process for making Thiazolebenzimidazole compounds are described for example in B. R. Sharma and H. K. Puri, Indian. J. Chem., 1985, 24B, 1224-1226 and V. Bindal, K. Jain, R. N. Handa, and H. K. Puri, Indian J. Chem., 1986, 25B, 807-811.
The present invention is concerned with the stabilization effect of benzimidazole based compounds with enhanced stabilizing brought about by the use of benzimidazole based compounds synergistically with other stabilizers such as hindered phenols, hindered amines and mixtures thereof.